Exposed Secrets: The Outtakes
by IdPattThat
Summary: Extras from Secrets, Lies, & Family Ties. Future-shots, flashbacks, things that didn't fit, and things that don't belong.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I don't own much of anything. **

**Sah4004 beta'd. She's pretty.**

**This is just a bit o'fluff. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

First Kiss

It was too dark and too cold for this. The leaves crunched beneath my feet as I tried to walk softly through the trees that stood behind my house. I silently damned my brother and his late night hide-n-seek games. Emmett had started the tradition when he was fifteen. Then it had only been him, Edward, Alice and I. Now that we were in high school and he was getting ready to graduate, it had escalated into a huge group of our mixed friends. I really just wanted to crawl into bed after a long week of school, but there was no way in hell I was letting Edward play with Lauren hanging around.

Sure, he and I were just friends, but I knew what happened when people, specifically boys, got caught up with the likes of her. Sure, I'd made out with Tyler more times than I could count, but I wasn't about to let Lauren get her fake claws into Edward.

I leaned against the tree and sighed. I didn't know when I developed my ridiculous crush on Edward, but I sure wished it would go away. There were so many things wrong with it and so many people involved. I didn't know how to handle it. Ever since my birthday, things had only escalated between us.

Every time Edward looked at me with those piercing green eyes, I felt the blood rush to my face. When he ran a hand through his hair and smiled, my heart would beat so fast I couldn't breathe. I hated it. Edward was like an older brother to me. He was Emmett's best friend. He was always there when I needed him, whether the problem was big or small. But that was Edward. Ever since we were kids, he was always the one to look out for us, all of us. I could tell him just as much as I told Emmett or Alice, sometimes even more. Edward didn't judge me, he listened and gave advice, told me when I was being stupid. Most of all, he calmed me in a way I didn't know was possible. It was inevitable that I would develop feelings for him one day; I just wasn't prepared for it. I wasn't prepared for the way my entire body felt like jelly any time he was near. And most importantly, I wasn't prepared for the burning fire I felt from my head to my toes any time he touched me.

I pushed myself off of my hiding spot and set off again. Alice was 'it' and she had an uncanny knack to find _everyone._ I hadn't gotten very far when I heard the rustling of leaves under a pair of feet. I turned off my flashlight and stood completely still, hoping it wasn't Alice. As the footsteps got closer and I cautiously took a step back. As I moved my heel got caught against a stray root and I went flying backwards. I cringed and waited for the impact but it came later than expected. Instead, two hands came out of the darkness and long fingers wrapped around my forearms. The hands didn't stop my fall completely because soon enough, our feet were tangled together and we were meeting the hard, cold ground.

"Ow." His voice was quiet, his breath warm against my skin. He smelled like spearmint.

I could barely make out his features in the dark, but could tell it was Edward's body on top of mine before he even spoke. Tide and Dove soap filled my senses and I could feel his heart beating just as quickly as mine. He placed his palms on both sides of my head and looked down on me. I could feel the intensity of his gaze and see the shadow of his hair in the moonlight.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." He grinned down at me.

"You scared me," I whispered back and silently cursed myself for not having something wittier to say.

He chuckled softly.

I could hardly breathe.

His face was inches, centimeters even, from mine and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him - to taste his tongue and feel his lips against mine. I unconsciously pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and watched his gaze move from my eyes to my lips. With a shaking hand I reached up and brushed a stray hair from his face. My fingertips retreated down his cheek feeling the soft stubble there, over his defined jaw and then around his neck and into his hair.

His lips parted slightly and his heart sped up; I could feel it pounding out a rhythm against my own. I lifted my own head from the ground as I pulled his to mine in one quick, surprising movement.

Our lips met and I heard angels singing, saw fireworks, a supernova of lights. I saw all of those ridiculous things because it felt like his mouth was made for mine. My fingers wound through his hair and he dropped to an elbow to bring us closer, his free hand gently cupping my cheek. It felt like we were there for forever, but somehow not long enough with lips pressing gently and tongues meeting softly. When he pulled away, I sighed softly.

I was pretty sure I'd never want to kiss anyone else ever again.

He placed a light kiss on my jaw, then my neck and gazed down at me. Even in the dark, surrounded by the cold air and bare trees I could see his eyes shining with something I hadn't seen in them before.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he gently pressed his lips to mine again and my whole body erupted into goosebumps. The ground around us vibrated and I heard soft voices coming from the distance. I pulled away from him and glanced around then at Edward's face once more. He frowned and sighed sadly. As the footsteps got closer I could see the flashlight bobbing in the dark. Edward sat up and gazed down at me one last time before launching himself to his feet. He reached down to help me and I felt the same spark when our hands touched, that I had been feeling for so long now. After a quiet moment he gently brushed a thumb over my lips before kissing me one more time.

"Gotcha!" Alice called triumphantly and then faltered, stumbling a bit when she saw us. "What's going on?" her gaze was locked on mine and Edward's hands, still clasped together.

We let go quickly.

"I fell," I explained and she giggled.

"What's new?" she threw a tiny arm around me and pulled me away from her brother.

"This has been such a good night! Don't you think?" She asked as we walked with Edward close behind.

"Yeah," I said softly as I brushed my fingers over my lips. "Great night," I said, hoping Edward would hear the smile in my voice and maybe, just maybe, feel the same.


	2. Big Brother Blues

**Dislcaimer: Steph owns Twilight. Masen kinda owns me. **

**Thanks to IPunchWerewolves4Fun and CarrollFamily02 for doing a little preread. **

* * *

Big Brother Blues

"Daddy?" Masen sighed and set down his book one night as we lay in his bed.

"What's up, kiddo?" I pulled him closer to me and snuggled down into the warm covers.

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" He whispered. I tried my best not to laugh.

"Are you kidding? You're going to be the best big brother ever." I tickled him until he couldn't breathe.

"You think so?" He looked up at me with big, hopeful eyes.

"I know so." I kissed his nose.

"Daddy?" He whispered again.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"What if I don't like the baby?"


	3. Dirty Uncle Emmett

**Steph still owns.**

**Thanks to Margie for the preread. **

* * *

Dirty Uncle Emmett

"Uncle Emmett? Why did the chicken cross the road?" I heard Masen ask.

"To get to the other side?" Emmett answered half-heartedly.

"No. So you wouldn't eat him, duh." Masen answered then cackled to himself.

"Your jokes suck, weasel." Emmett grumbled.

"I'm just a kid, what did you uh-spect?" I could practically _see_ Masen rolling his eyes.

"Well, do you want to hear a good one?" Emmett said quietly, no doubt so I wouldn't hear. I may have been his best friend, but I _was _still the dad.

"Yes!" Masen yelled loudly.

"There once was a man from -"

"EMMETT!"


	4. Kate Who?

**Steph owns. **

**UofMAnne preread. **

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

Kate Who?

"Kate's nice." Bella said when I'd returned to our room from putting Masen in bed.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Not really." She giggled, and then was serious. "She's very pretty."

"She's okay." I shrugged and pulled her to me and kissed her cheek.

"She's so… blond."

"Are you jealous?" I pulled away.

"Yes." Bella pouted.

"How about now?" I kissed her softly under her ear.

"…Maybe." She breathed.

"Now?" My fingers slowly undid her jeans.

"I don't know." She said against my lips.

"And now?" My hands tangled in her hair, my tongue slowly traced her lips.

"Kate who?"


	5. Thunder

**Steph owns Twilight. Masen owns me. I own part of this real life story. Killerlashes owns my soul. **

* * *

"Jesus' mom doesn't make him eat vegetables!" Masen grumbled.

"Now, now. We really shouldn't talk about erm, _Jesus_ that way." Charlie scolded gently.

"Well, she doesn't! And she let him change his middle name!"

"Your name is great. How do you even know _Jesus _had a middle name?"

"He told me."

"He told you?"

"Sure, Pop. He told me that he didn't like his _old _one so he changed it to _Thunder_."

"He _told you this_?"

"Aren't you listening?" Masen sighed.

"He mean's _Hey-Soos_, Dad. Not _Jesus._"

"_Pop_! He's a kid in my class!"

"Well, Thunder _is_ a cool name."


	6. First Words

First Words

Masen's first word was 'Mama'. That's understandable considering how our lives were then.

This time things would be different.

"C'mon, Libby. Just say it. You know you want to." I smiled at my daughter through the bars of her crib.

Her big brown eyes stared back and she chewed on her own sock.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." I repeated over and over.

Libby clapped, laughed, and then drooled a little bit.

"Shit." I groaned and leaned my head against the wooden railing, utterly defeated.

"Shit." The words fell from my daughter's mouth, clear and perfect.

Bella was going to kill me.

* * *

**Steph owns the names. Dadward owns me. Oscar519 preread for me. **


	7. Best Friends

**Stephenie owns yaddayaddayadda...**

**I'm marking this little venture 'complete'. I've got a lot on my plate right now (RL and ficwise) so I don't have a lot of time to spend on it. I have a few more things to get out of my head for SL&FT and then I can finally let them go. :') **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Ash**

* * *

Best Friends

"I can't believe she let you name him Harry," I said as I watched through the nursery window.

"His name is _Harrison_… and she never has to know my true intentions." Emmett shrugged.

I snorted. "I think we all know your true intentions."

"What can I say? I feel strongly about incorporating things I love into my children's lives. If that means in their names too… so be it."

"Hey, I'm not arguing." I clapped my friend on the shoulder.

"Besides, she got to pick his middle name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, who gives their kid the name _Edward_ anyways?"


	8. Baby

**Stephenie owns 'em. **

**Yeah, this was complete but then I found these words. I'd originally wanted to turn this into a longer outtake but that never happened. Also, it really bothered me that there were seven chapters of this story. Damn you, OCD. **

**Also, this is not beta'd. **

**Anywho, enjoy and thanks for reading! (If you still decide to click the link!)**

* * *

Baby

"I don't get why you want to have another baby." Masen grumbled as he crawled into his bed. We'd just told him the news and explained that he had to keep it a secret until we knew that everything was okay.

"Well, we just figured that you were so much fun we'd like to have some more just like you." I pulled the comforter up to his chin and tucked it tight around him.

"But how will _we_ keep having fun if there's a _baby_ around?" He said with a frown on his face.

"We'll manage, kid." I kissed his forehead and got up.

"Dad! Wait!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to his bed then held out his arms. I laughed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

I smiled. He hadn't called me 'daddy' in a few months. Apparently first graders said 'dad' instead. He didn't tell me that though, little Haley Newton did.

"I love you, too." I gave him another hug and made my way out the door.

"Wait!" Masen yelled again.

"Yeah?" I asked tiredly.

"Will you read me a story?" He asked. I sighed and jumped into his bed causing him to bounce a little. Masen laughed and snuggled up to my side.

Three stories later he was _finally_ asleep.

"That took a long time." Bella said without looking up from her book.

"Too long." I crawled in bed next to her and snagged the book from her hands, tossing it on the floor and pulling her into my arms.

"Cool it, Cullen. I've already got one bun in the oven." She pushed me away gently then laughed at her own rhyme.

"That means I can do whatever I want, right?" I said with my lips to her neck. She sighed softly and threaded her fingers through my hair.

"For now," my wife whispered before pulling me over her. "Soon I'll be too fat and you won't want to touch me." She pouted.

I frowned as I situated myself on top of her, resting my elbows on either side of her head and brushing her hair back.

"You'll be gorgeous," I whispered and kissed her softly.

"Such a sweet talker," she mused and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, you beautiful pregnant woman."

"I love you, you stupid fertile boy."


End file.
